


It Could Have Been a Romance Novel

by Cordy69 (Pat)



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Belts, Community: spanking_world, F/M, Fun, Letters, Relationship(s), Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pat/pseuds/Cordy69
Summary: Tulip has decided to get what she wants and not just follow on the sideline this new spiritual gig Jesse, her ex-lover, seems eager to exploit.





	It Could Have Been a Romance Novel

**Author's Note:**

> The first season of the show was quite inspiring, they are getting ready for season two, now is the time to binge watching everyone!  
> Also, I've never written in this fandom, so any and all errors are mine, I apologize in advance.

S _unday, 21 st day of the Lord on this hot godforsaken month of July_

  
  
_Jesse and Tulip… It could have been a teenage romance story, a Bonnie and Clyde tale, and instead, it’s this messy relationship… I called you, I texted you and then I found you… Here you were finding God, or Jesus or his Saints and there I was fighting for survival, cleaning up the madness in which we wallowed, escaping the pandemonium we so gloriously created._  
  
_There is a word, I didn’t dare to use... Love, because the one that defined us was Lust, unbridled thirst for life, for sins, for access, energy and means. We coveted so much and gave so little in return…_  
_I yearn for intimacy, you longed for escapism, and we never could shake our past, our lack of ambition, our callous take on this world._  
  
_And here we are; back in Annville, a place we thought we will never find ourselves in again. This town beat us down, reaped our dreams, took any goodness existing in our neighbors soul and yet, we are here, making amends._  
_Did I mention how much this sucks?_  
_I still don’t get much intimacy but got sexed up enough to decide that you owe me, and I won’t be denied Jesse._  
  
_Tonight, you are going to make me a happy woman, Custer! There will be some sucking and plenty of spanking, there will be some swearing and much begging, there will be lights sparkling behind my closed eyes, just following the most beautiful little death I can imagine and you better not skirt on your duties!_  
  
_This is about integrity Jesse… It won’t be about doing this because it serves you, because you need something from me, because you are bored… That’s why this beautiful leather belt, you admired earlier on my tight jeans will make an apparition, it will be seating right beside me, while you apply yourself. No more freeloading and philandering, this night is for you to clarify your apology, and any regret poorly expressed will get you a taste of that fat leather belt._

_  
It will start with a lush kiss on your unblemished backside, and as the evening progress, many more fiery licks might turn your muscled thighs into the reddish hue you enjoy so much on the tip of my ears when I sputter the most incredible fibs, and if you need incentives, a blistering ass might be in your near future._

_  
So no dallying, clear your schedule, have a six pack ready by the bed and wait for me on that plushy bed of yours at sunset tonight._

  
  
_Truly yours,_

  
  
_Tulip_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Letter Challenge at Spanking World LJ Community  
> http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/tag/%2Aletterschallenge  
> List of all stories: http://spanking-world.livejournal.com/445532.html


End file.
